digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Magmma
'PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!!!!' Hah! made you look! This is Magmma's Wiki!!! So... Um... Beware!! I guess this is where i put the long and boring wall of text that no one really has the time to read because as it progresses even further they get bored because no one should enjoy something this boring, because if they do, then they have some problem, or else they are a lawyer because lawyers always make long and boring speeches and read every detail even if someone makes something headlines long to torture him just because they know that lawyers have to read every detail, so if you are a lawyer, then beware!!! becuase you have a lot of reading to do. Speaking of law (wow, that was one sentence) I am considering doing forensics as my career bercuaz itz cool and i sez so! Mayb i shud start mistipn evere thng so u hv a harde tiem reedn thiss nw mybe not becz its hard to typ lik this.so maybe if you are still reading this than i shall entertain you for a bit because i am nice and i am Mike! that is my name by the way so wooty tooty flip bam booty lemon flamingo in the shoopdawhoop pan! I play the saxophone i love the piano i can move my eyes seperately without moving the other but not up and down for some reason. I can wiggle my ears i bite my nails, there is an elephant on my calendar as i write this, i like mythbusters, man vs. wild, even though there is a scandal going on about how he is a fake but i still like it so NAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH NAAAAAHHHHHHHHH POOPY ON U'Z! speaking of scandal i like spicy roasted peanuts. Whne? I don't know! Kirby cheat furby meat thelma's wheat poopy greet monkey feet chunky hay bunky tray shoop da whoop! NOW BACK TO RANDOM FACTS! I have a purple stapler, there is a cork gun on my desk there is a statue of liberty cup, and btw if you still are reading this, i am scared, but i like doing things like this because i am flipper. You are flipper you might ask? well YES!! i am flipper. ok to resume. i have a bobblehead turtle i made a pot shaped like a fish there is a failed attempt at a flytrap on a shelf i play tennis i have 9 virtual console games for the wii i have 2 wiimotes and 1 nunchuck i like cherry flavored tooth floss i have a cool watch there is a dried up red marker next to me i am in scouts and I LIKE SANTA HATS!!! Do you know what my FAAAVVVOOORRRIIIIITTTEEEE word is at the moment? LEMON!!! you better like it because i will say it several more times. So anyways if i just keep rambling on i could go on for a long time maybe even as long as one of the guides at gamefaqs maybe not because some of those are really long. maybe i shouldn't keep on spouring random facts because that gets boring to you me and the camera right next to me and i bet youre glad i barely use any puctuation on this because it annoys the Lemon out of you. See i said lemon! i just said it again! whoo! well... *ahem*... well... *sigh*........... i am getting bored of this but i will continue because i know that there is some crazy lemon out there who will keep reading till here. oh and btw i thought you'd like to know this... THERE IS AN ELEPHANT ON THE TV BEHIND ME... so, yeah!(will continue later) --Magmma 18:51, 7 September 2007 (EDT) Do the flying purple turtles approve of me? ACOURSE THEY DO Rules 1. Do NOT kill me. Lord Bob learned that the hard way. 2. You will get a Cheeto with Cool Hwhip on top after every meeting. 9. Stay out of my disco- time machine. i have my personal stuff in there. INFINITY. Squidward doesn't wear pants. 5.IMMA CHARGIN MAH LAZUR!!!! Game piano songs i can play!!!! Song of storms█ Zelda's lullaby█ Tetris█ Starman Theme from Mario█ Requiem of Spirit█ Gerudo Valley (sorta) Youtube I LIKE THESE MOVIEZ!!! Category:Members